The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a weight scale for a patient lift system and, more particularly, to a weight scale having a control system for accurately weighing a patient using the weight scale.
Many conventional weight scales for patient lift systems include a patient sling assembly in which the patient to be lifted is secured. In order to weigh the patient, the sling assembly is suspended from a sling attachment bar and the patient is lifted entirely off of the support surface, such as the hospital floor, while secured within the sling assembly. The weight of the suspended patient can then be measured using a lift scale coupled to the sling attachment bar.